What Happens Next? Wizards of Waverly Place
by maximumsimmer
Summary: This is what I think might have happened next. This is Fake.


**Wizards of Waverly Place**

**5 years later!**

**Chapter 1 - Where are the Wizzies?**

When Jerry walked through that door he was so proud. It was the 18th July 2018 and Jerry was walking soon to be Mrs. Alexandra Greyback down the aisle to her husband, Mason Grayback. His 2 sons Max and Justin had not settled down in marriage yet but Justin attended the wedding with his girlfriend Juliet Van Husten , their son, Ernesto Pepe Crumbs Russo-Husten and their daughter Juliet Magdelena Vampiroso Russo-Husten. Max had two goddaughters that he brought called Goldie and Hannah Dudney, daughters of Professor Dudney at WizTech who Max was best friends with in wizard training. Also Jerry's two cousin like wizards attended with Jerry's mom. When they stood for the ceremony none other that Master Chansellor Rootie Tootie Hootie was conducting the ceremony which was also on the day of his 3011 birthday. Even old Professor Crumbs who was now 6000 years old attended as it was considered a royal wedding to the Hootie-Crumbs-Russo-Husten-Grayback extended family. After the wedding Alex announced that she was pregnant with her and Masons first baby girl and it would be called Alex Teresa Wolfpack Russo Magdelena Grayback and would be a wizard. When the ceremony was over there was a big party but Harper, Zeke and Sesey did not attend it as they had to leave for there big holiday to Britain to visit Zeke's grandmother. What was unknown was that Harper had an evil twin she found out about in 2015 and her twin Moxie hated the whole Husten-Russo-Beakerman family.

Here is the family tree starting with Jerry Russo and Theresa Russo

Jerry married Theresa and they had Justin, Alex and Max,

Alex met Harper in 2005 then in 2009 ,Jerry and Theresa had half parenting rights over Harper Russo-Finkle

Justin met Juliet in 2008 and in 2009 started dating her.

Alex met Dean in 2008 and started dating him later that year.

Max met Rodney Dudney in 2010 and did training with him.

Justin and Juliet were separated in 2010 due to a mummy's curse.

Alex and Dean broke up in 2010 and Dean moved to Colorado.

Justin met Werwolf girl in 2010 and dated her for 2 weeks.

Alex met Mason in 2010.

Alex discovered Mason was a wearwolf in 2011.

Alex and Mason were seperated in 2011 as he permanently tuned into a dog. Later that year they were re-united.

Max discovered that Rodney was going to WizTech camp in 2011.

Justin met Rosie in 2012 and found out she was a angel of darkness in 2012.

Justin was influenced to be an Angel of Darkness in 2012 for a day or 2. Justin and Rosie broke up as she needed to be a guardian angel.

Justin and Juliet were reunited in 2012 when him and Alex and Max defeated Gorog.

In 2013 Alex won the family wizard competition and Justin was crowned Professor of WizTech.

Justins first child was born in 2014 with Juliet Van Husten.

Max became godfather of Goldie and Hannah in 2014.

Justins second child was born in 2015.

Harper discovered her evil twin , Moxie in 2015.

Harper and Zeke's son Sesey was born in 2016.

Alex and Mason got engaged in 2016.

Harper and Zeke got engaged in 2017.

Alex found out she was pregnant at the start of 2018.

Alex and Mason got married in 2018.

Alex's baby is meant to come in November 2018.

Harper and Zeke's wedding is scheduled for December 2018.

After the reception finished at 11pm they all went back to Alex and Mason and Juliet and Justin's house in the Manhattan hills. The next day Jerry signed the agreement that said that Maximus Pepe Russo owned the Waverly Sub Station and Jerry and Theresa both now 47 moved out into a nice apartment next to Central Park. A week later Max's friends Rodney and Sheila Dudney moved in with him along with their two twin daughters Goldie and Hannah. Max and Sheila worked there along with Alex and Jerry and Theresa did part time there. Justin and Rodney worked at WizTech, Juliet sold cars at which was originally called .car and was owned by her Uncle Honduras who passed away in 2017. Mason worked at "The Wolf Works" from 12pm-9pm Monday to Friday and 11am-4pm Saturday and got Sunday off. Harper and Zeke had a little store in South Dakota run buy Zeke's cousin called Beak's Cloggs and Harper and Zeke operated a website called .au for Australia and for the states of New York, Florida, California,Wisconsin,South Dakota, Illinois and C0lorado. They used to do shoes for Vancouver and Saska but stopped after Sesey was born. Now it was nearly the end of July and today is the 30th of July and tomorrow will be the fifth birthday of Justin's daughter Juliet. She will start Tribeca Prep Kindergarten on the 10th of August 2018.


End file.
